walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Stevens (Mission)
DR. Stevens is a side-story mission featured in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. This story reveals how Dr. Stevens got out of Atlanta, and how he ended up in Woodbury. Plot Act 1 A group consisting of Dr. Stevens, Bruce and Abbie were thinking that they would be safe in the cities. However, they found out otherwise. Abbie complains on why the government told them to head to Atlanta, as they're "sitting ducks" now. Bruce agrees with her. He suggests getting out of the city. Stevens asks where they would go to, to which Bruce replies that anywhere is a better destination than Atlanta, and that it cannot be worse than the situation in Atlanta. Stevens is helping a badly wounded man, and he asks for room for inspection. After attempting to help the unknown man, Stevens claims that he has passed away, which shocks him. He asks himself on how this would happen, and what he could've done. Bruce suggests moving to a countryside for a while, but Stevens asks how they are going to do that. Abbie says that she wanted to ask the same, as she spots a group of walkers. Bruce tells them that there's no time to explain. After they killed the undead, Bruce claims that the walkers can't run, and that they can. He further explains that they have to keep running and kill walkers on the way that are attracted to them. He wants to look for a place that can be defendable. Abbie suggests resting first and then do what they did again. Bruce tells them to keep running, as he doesn't want the dead to catch up with them. Abbie tells the group that they're getting close to the suburbs, and that there's not many of them in the area, but Bruce immediatly spots another group of walkers. Bruce jokingly says that he has never been so glad to getting out of a city, but Steven reminds them that they still have to watch out for walkers, as he assumes that there are always still a few ones left in both the suburbs and the countryside. He asks for thoughts on where they should head. Abbie mentions a cousin who resides in Ypsilanti, and she somehow knows that her cousin is still there. Bruce asks where the place is, to which Abbie replies that the town is between Columbus and Macon. Stevens knows where it is too, as his office isn't too far away from there. He wants to get some medical supplies from there as well. Bruce tells him to hold that thought, as he spots more walkers. Bruce asks Stevens if he has a medical problem, but Stevens said that he was meant to trade the medicine, or help the people in need. Bruce spots a group of bandits who have stolen Stevens' medical supplies. Abbie tells them that they saw them. Abbie tells the group to get out of the place they are now, as there are too many of them. Act 2 When the morning came, they were still being hunted by the survivors from Stevens' old office building. Bruce wants to take a stand and kill the bandits as they're not giving up. Stevens thinks that they're too weak to them and that they need help. Abbie asks Stevens how they're going to get help. She spots something in the woods. Bruce hears shooting from the woods too. Darius appears and asks who needed help. Bruce demands to know who he is. Darius introduces himself along with Garrett. Garrett tells them to talk after they're done with clearing the dead. Darius asks what Stevens' group is doing in the open, to which Stevens replies that they were heading to his office, where he used to practice medication. Garrett asks if Stevens is a doctor, which Stevens affirms. Darius says that they can use him as a doctor. He tells Stevens to follow him. Stevens asks where Darius and Garrett are taking them to, to which Garrett responds that they live in a walled-off area called Woodbury. Abbie doesn't want to go to Woodbury, as she has to get to Ypsilanti to find her cousin. Darius tells her that she's free to go where ever she wants to go, but he says that Stevens is going to Woodbury. Abbie calls Darius a son of a bitch, but Darius says that they can't risk losing a doctor. Garrett asks Stevens what is in his office. Stevens tells him a list of things: Antibiotics, pain meds, surgical equipments, threads and a bunch of other stuff. Garrett asks if his office is already looted. Stevens tell him that he keeps the important stuff locked up, so that no one would be able to steal it. After Stevens, Bruce, Abbie, Darius and Garrett take out the bandits, Garrett tells Stevens to grab what he needs. Darius alerts the group of walkers, as they were attracted to the gunfight. Darius says that the Woodburians are going to be happy with a new doctor in town. Stages To Be Added Credits * Dr. Stevens * Bruce * Abbie * Darius * Garrett Deaths * Numerous counts of unnamed bandits Trivia * This is one of the first Roadmap missions to make original characters without story appear in the Roadmap mission, with these characters being Bruce and Abbie. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions